Glossary
__FORCETOC__ Library Japanese English Notes 文豪 bungou Writer Lit. 'literary master'. The characters used to purify books. 転生 tenshou, tensei Transmigrate May also be understood as "reincarnate" 潜書 sensho Book delve Lit. 'book dive'. It can involve transmigrating a new writer by using an ensouled book (有魂書), or purifying a tainted book (有碍書) 有魂書 yuukonsho Ensouled book Transmigrate writers here. The writer chosen for the task cannot be your assistant, undergo repairs, go to battle, blossom, or eat. Each transmigration requires ink, as well as an Ensouled book resource. 有碍書 yuugaisho Tainted book Lit. "book with obstacle." Defeat Taints to purify the book. 補修 hoshuu (n) Repairs (v) repair, restore For restoring HP. These terms were chosen in the vein of common terms used to refer to "fixing" a book, such as "send a book in for repairs," and "restore a book" 食堂 shokudou Dining hall For replenishing stamina. Although cafeteria or mess hall or canteen are all legitimate translations of this word, seeing that dining hall is connotated with higher education and learning, we felt that this was the most fitting term to use for this game. 召装 shousou Memoria Literally to "summon equipment" - this feature is meant to capture images of the past, present and future. In a sense, it is remembrance. 研究 kenkyuu Research Fulfilling the requirements will yield rewards. Divided into Main (主要), Daily (毎日), and Weekly (週間). 手紙 tegami Letters Contains letters from the Chief Librarian and the Cat to the player, letters from other writers to the assistant, and resources. 司書室 shisho shitsu (n) Librarian's Office (Office) View the register, battle records, tools and decor; and change assistants here. 図鑑 zukan Register An illustrated catalog of the writers' information, voice clips, CG sprites, and recollections. 戦績 senseki Battle Records Summary of player information, achievements and other useful sets of data. 道具 dougu Tools Obtained items are stored here. Also accessible through the Shop (購買) menu at the Library. 内装 naisou Decor Various office furniture may be purchased here using Coins (金貨). 散策 sansaku Strolls You may spend time with the writers on selected locations and give them gifts here using Coins to obtain various items and alternate outfits. 助手 joshu Assistant The writer in your library menus. Cannot be used to transmigrate new writers. 結成 kessei Formation Assemble parties here. 会派 kaiha Party Party is a standard term for a group or team that fights together in gaming. 筆頭 hittou Leader Lit. "brush tip". He cannot die in battle, but the party will be forced to retreat if he breaks down. 購買 koubai Shop Purchase resources, items, extra shelves and beds here. DMM points required. Also accessible through the Tools (道具) menu at the Office. Battle Japanese English Notes 侵蝕者 shinshokusha Taints Lit. "Those who corrode". The enemies of the game. 侵蝕 shinshoku (n) Corrosion (v) corrode The writer's health. 浄化 jouka Purification If you manage to make it to the node with the crossed swords and defeat the taint(s) there, you will have purified a tainted book. You may purify a tainted book as many times as you like. 耗弱 koujaku Weakened Usually translated as "diminished capacity". The writer will often fail to attack, but there's a chance he will unleash his desperation attack. 喪失 soushitsu Breakdown Originally can refer to either a loss of will to live/go on, or a descent into madness. The writer will run the risk of being permanently lost if he enters another battle while in this state. 絶筆 zeppitsu (n) Final words Lit. "cease pen," or a loss of their ability/free will to write, which leads to the loss of a writer's previously transmigrated soul (basically, your writer perishes). 降臨 kourin Epiphany Lit. advent. The bottom gauge next to your writer's icon when you go into battle. It fills as a writer sustains damage. When it fills up all the way, two of your writers will perform a dual attack. How fast it fills is determined by a writer's state of mind stat. 筆殺奥義 hissatsu ougi Desperation attack Lit. "secret technique - death by pen" 双筆神髄 souhitsu shinzui Dual attack Lit. "Double pen essence," denoting some kind of collaboration Resources and Items Japanese English Notes 洋墨 inku Ink Needed for delving and repairs. 食糧 shokuryou Food The hungrier the writer, the higher the stat penalties, and the more misses they will make. 調速機 chosokuki Governor Or 'speed limiter', a device that measures and regulates the speed of a machine. Here, the governor is used to skip delving and repair times. 栞 shiori Bookmark Increases the chances of obtaining a rare writer. Comes in Gold (金), Silver (銀), and Bronze (銅). 魂ノ歯車, 記憶ノ歯車 tamashii no haguruma, kioku no haguruma Soul gear, Memory Gear You may collect these once per day. The last tainted book on each shelf will grant you gears if you defeat the boss. Needed for Blossoming. 文魂 / 文ノ華, 語魂 / 語ノ華, 想魂 / 想ノ華 fumitama / fumi no hana, kataridama / katari no hana, omoidama / omoi no hana ____ soul, ____ splendor The "jewels" you pick up during tainted book delves. The blue, yellow, and red jewels are lit. "Literature Souls /Splendor," "Words Souls /Splendor," and "Thoughts Souls /Splendor," respectively. Needed for Blossoming * Blue jewels upgrade Technique, which affects Attack and Defense * Yellow jewels upgrade Talent and Realism, which affect Defense * Red jewels upgrade Aesthetics and Theme, which affect Attack 漢方薬 kanpou yaku Herbal medicine Lit. Chinese medicine. Needed to relieve fatigue. 精錬ノ霊薬 seiren no reiyaku Elixir of Refinement 2x experience gain for 10 delves. 探求ノ霊薬 tankyuu no reiyaku Elixir of Pursuit 2x drop rate for souls for 10 delves. 賢者ノ大霊薬 kenja no daireiyaku Philosopher's Great Elixir 2x experience gain for 7 days. ネコの手 neko no te Cat paw 2x event points obtained for 10 delves. 金のネコの手 kin no neko no te Golden cat paw 3x event points obtained for 10 delves. 賢者ノ石 kenja no ishi Philosopher's stone Equipping this will prevent the writer from dying in battle once. 装像 souzou Memoria cards These are images which you can equip to your writers which affect their stats. 召装石 shousou ishi Memoria stone Needed to perform Memoria in order to obtain memoria cards and special outfits. 指環 yubiwa Ring Equipping this changes the weapon type of the writer and also brings back old memories or brings forth hidden feelings. 異彩ノ薬液 / 異彩ノ秘薬 / 異彩ノ結晶 isai no yakueki, isai no hiyaku, isai no kesshou Unusual Medicine, Unusual Secret Medicine, Unusual Crystal Needed for unlocking the level cap of rings * Yellow tubes are for Blades. * Green tubes are for Guns * Red tubes are for Bows * Blue tubes are for Whips 金貨 kinka Coin Required for purchasing office furniture in Decor (内装) menu; also used to buy gifts to entertain your writers on Strolls. 内装許可証 naisou kyokashou Decor license Required for purchasing special office furniture in Decor (内装) menu. 衣装引換券 ishou hikikaeken Outfit Exchange Coupon Exchanged for an outfit out of a set of 58 memoria outfits. Obtained from a limited-time set in Shop. Weapon Classes Japanese English Notes 刃 yaiba Blade Hits twice per turn, high damage and defense, but high repair costs. Favors attacking enemies with the lowest remaining HP. 銃 jyuu Gun Highest damage, second hit has a higher chance of landing a critical hit. 鞭 buchi Whip Hits twice per turn, attacks all enemies at once but damage is lowest. Cheapest repair cost. 弓 yumi Bow Hits 3 times per turn, lowest attack, but highest critical hit rate. Cheap repair cost. Stats Japanese English Notes 攻撃 kougeki Attack This stat determines the amount of damage dealt by the writer. 防御 bougyo Defense This stat determines the amount of damage received by the writer. 回避 kaihi Evasion This stat determines the rate at which attacks on the writer miss. 技術 gijutsu Technique Increases ATK/DEF/EVA (All Classes) 天才 tensai Talent Increases ATK/DEF (All Classes) 美 bi Aesthetics Literally 'beauty'. Increases ATK (Bows) or ATK/DEF/EVA (Sword/Gun/Whip) 主題 shudai Theme Increases ATK (All Classes) 真実 sana, sane, shinjitsu Realism Literally 'truth', 'reality'. Increases DEF (Sword/Gun/Whip) or ATK/DEF/EVA (Bow) 精神 seishin State of mind Literally 'mind'. This stat does not change. The more unstable the writer is, the more easily he weakens or breaks down, but the faster his Epiphany gauge fills and the more likely he is to execute critical and desperation attacks. The possible states of mind are as follows: *安定 Stable *やや安定 Somewhat stable *普通 Normal *やや不安定 Somewhat unstable *不安定 Unstable Factions Japanese English Notes アメリカ Amerika America Instead of being an actual school or a literary movement, this faction purely consists of writers originated from America, as opposed to the majority of Japanese writers. Edgar Allan Poe is part of this group. アララギ派 Araragiha Araragi School This school is comprised of writers for 'Araragi', a literary magazine established by Itou Sachio in 1908.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Araragi_(magazine) 無頼派 Buraiha Decadent School The common trait of this school's writers is that their novels portray the changing lives of postwar Japanese people - the anxieties, despair and confusions - and describe characters who overtly disregard social conventions. These writers are also known to lead a 'decadent' lifestyle.The Columbia Companion to Modern East Asian Literature Dazai Osamu, Oda Sakunosuke, and Sakaguchi Ango are part of this school. イギリス Igirisu England Instead of being an actual school or a literary movement, this faction purely consists of writers originated from England, as opposed to the majority of Japanese writers. Lewis Carroll and Conan Doyle are part of this group. 北原一門 Kitahara Ichimon Kitahara Clan The famous national poet Kitahara Hakushuu is the leader and namesake of this clan. Its definition is unknown, but seems to include Kitahara as the central figure and his close contemporaries. Kitahara's disciple Hagiwara Sakutarou and close friend Muroo Saisei are part of this clan. 余裕派 Yoyuuha Leisure School A romantic school formed by Masaoka Shiki that aims to capture the 'leisure' in life, essentially rejecting mundane affairs and enjoying nature and art.https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/余裕派 Natsume Souseki and Mori Ougai are also part of this school. 正岡一門 Masaoka Ichimon Masaoka Clan This school includes Masaoka Shiki and his disciples. Kawahigashi Hekigotou and Takahama Kyoshi are members of this school. 三田派 Mitaha Mita School This school is comprised of writers for 'Mita bungaku', a literary magazine launched in May 1910 by Keio University Literature Department.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mita_Bungaku Nagai Kafuu, Satou Haruo and Miki Rofuu are part of this school. 明星 Myoujou Morning Star This school includes writers for the Myoujou, the magazine for the New Poetry Society organized by Yosano Tekkan in April 1900. The magazine's style is inclined towards a sensual style in the romantic movement.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Myōjō Takamura Koutarou, Ishikawa Takuboku and Yoshii Isamu are part of this school. 新興芸術派 Shinkou Geijutsuha Neo-Aesthetic School A school formed in around 1930 by a group of literary students in opposition to the Proletarian movement, which was gaining popularity at the time. It includes advocates for the New Sensation, Modernism and Anti-Marxism schools.Japanese literature of the Shōwa period : a guide to Japanese reference and research materials. Yamagiwa, Joseph K. (Joseph Koshimi), 1906- Hori Tatsuo, Ibuse Masuji and Kajii Motojirou are part of this school. 新思潮 Shinshichou Neo-Thought Late-Taishou era Pure Literature writers for the third and fourth revival of the literary journal Shinshichou, founded in 1907.http://blog.goo.ne.jp/thropus2/e/55a6ff252a15211f68e0488fa1bb5350 Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, Tanizaki Junichirou, Kikuchi Kan, Kume Masao, Yamamoto Yuuzou and Matsuoka Yuzuru are part of this school. 新感覚派 Shinkankakuha New Sensation School A lyrical school famous for their effects on startling images, mingled sense impressions, and an abruptness of transition, derived from both Japanese haiku poetry and a jumble of European influences.Introduction of Yokomitsu Riichi's Machine, Edward Seidensticker. Yokomitsu Riichi and Kawabata Yasunari are members as well as leaders of this school. 尾崎一門 Ozaki Ichimon Ozaki Clan This school includes Ozaki Kouyou and his disciples. At the time, Ozaki Kouyou was the leader of the literary scene and many aspiring young writers studied under him.https://www.britannica.com/biography/Ozaki-Koyo Izumi Kyouka, who continued to write in Ozaki's style, and the Naturalist writer Tokuda Shuusei are part of this school. プロレタリア Proletaria Proletariat A movement rather than a literary circle, Proletarian literature became popular from around the late Taishou era to early Shouwa era. Its writers sought to portray discontent with social and gender inequalities within the framework of the working classes and working-class life. In other words, literature with a political agenda.Routledge Handbook of Modern Japanese Literature Nakano Shigeharu, Kobayashi Takiji, and Tokunaga Sunao are part of this group. 白樺派 Shirakabaha White Birch School A school whose members were mostly of the propertied or aristocratic class. As a result, Shirakaba members were among the few Japanese of the time to whom an almost complete freedom of thought and action was permitted. They highly valued the development of idealism, humanism and individualism.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shirakabaha Shiga Naoya, Mushanokouji Saneatsu, Arishima Takeo and Satomi Ton are part of this group. References